Conservation has been the topic of national energy campaigns, and one approach to saving energy is to turn off lighting when not in use. This can be accomplished most effectively through automated lighting control that does not rely on human intervention. Net worked lighting control has existed in some form for more than 20 years. However, current lighting control solutions require additional wiring installations in order to relocate electric switching to a central panel. The alteration of an electrical infrastructure creates an installed cost burden, and reduces or prevents an acceptable payback scenario for the majority of end-users. Current solutions offer large variations in lighting control functionality, ranging from low cost, unreliable, standalone motion sensors, to high-end, addressable and networked systems. Such high-end systems require a substantial financial investment, and also a commitment to the inconveniences of the retrofit installation process. There is a need for a cost-effective lighting control system that offers high-end functionality at a significantly lower cost.